


I'm Here Now

by Cynic_Rose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fight me on it, Fluff, Lawyer Boyfriends, Loosely episode based, M/M, Rafael is a supportive boyfriend, Sonny is an amazing ADA, blowjob, handjob, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose
Summary: Sonny is nervous about his first big case, and Rafael comes to show his support in more ways than one.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I'm Here Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> Just written based off of this tweet by my good friend Kat and my response to it:
> 
> https://twitter.com/pastelpinktv/status/1315710458901524481?s=19

Everything felt so surreal, the world around him buzzing with a new sort of energy that served to both make him anxious and simultaneously excited. Things hadn’t seemed like they were going well with the Markeevious Ryan case the day before, but after a talk with Olivia at One Hogan Place, and a nice night in with takeout and cuddling with his boyfriend, he’d gone in with a fresh perspective against the smug bastard.

Markeevious had opened the door, and Sonny had caught him in a verbal web that he couldn’t get out of. He could see the looks on the jurors faces, and while it felt amazing, he also knew how easily a jury could swing the other way.

So during recess, he went to the restroom to try to calm his nerves. He splashed a bit of cold water on his face, taking a moment to try to relax his churning stomach. He was nervous, but he was still jittery with the adrenaline he had from taking Markeevious down, from protecting Monica against him in that courtroom like he’d wished he’d been able to the day before.

He looked up in the mirror when he heard the bathroom door shut with a quiet click, straightening up in surprise when he saw his boyfriend coming over to him. “Rafi..”

“Mi amor. Olivia texted me; she thought you seemed a little bit off before recess, not like yourself. So I wanted to come check on you..” he smiled softly. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Sonny snorted softly, accepting the man’s kiss in greeting, resting a hand on his hip to give it a gentle squeeze.

“I know you can handle yourself but..I still worry. And I know this case is important to you. Your first big break.” 

“I understand. I’m not mad you came. In fact, I’m happy you did. Olivia and Amanda are great and all, but I could really use your support.” He spoke softly.

“Well I’m here now, mi amor.” Rafael responded, reaching up to rub his shoulders gently. “You seem so tense, all worked up. Maybe I can do something to help you with that before the jury comes back.”

Sonny was going to ask what he meant, but the words died on his tongue the second he felt the older man unbuckling his belt while watching him sink to his knees. Sonny glanced at the door, then turned his focus back to his lover. He wasn’t at all embarrassed that he was already half hard just from that small interaction either. He let out a soft moan when Rafael worked him over with his hand to get him fully erect.

“You’ve done so well the past few days in court. I’ve gotten to read the transcripts, and Olivia has snuck me a few videos on her phone. I’m so proud of you. Now let me take care of you, sweetheart.” he murmured, before he leaned forward and took Sonny’s cock into his mouth.

The younger man let out a low groan, biting his lip to keep from getting too loud. They were in a public place, but Rafael didn’t seem to care at all. Not with the way he moaned around him, the sound muffled by the mouthful he was taking. Not with the way he took him into his throat, swallowing around him, practically choking himself on his cock the way he knew Sonny loved. 

Sonny found himself carding his fingers through Rafael’s hair, hips bucking a bit involuntarily. The older man looked up at him from under his lashes, green eyes shining with affection and amusement as he took him into his throat and swallowed him down.

“Fuck.  _ Shit  _ Rafi. You’re gonna make me cum.” Sonny grunted, giving a few shallow thrusts, which of course his lover took like they were nothing. Like Sonny’s dick wasn’t halfway down his throat, leaking steadily with pre-cum. 

Rafael could tell that Sonny was about to cum. The way he could hear the man’s toes curl in his shoes, watched him tense up and a faint trembling started in his thighs. The way his abdomen clenched, and his mouth dropped open in a small ‘o’. The way his head fell back as he moaned out his boyfriend’s name, fingers clenching his hair. 

His cock twitched on the man’s tongue, just before he spilled over into the man’s mouth with quiet whines and shallow movements of his hips.

Rafael took it all, moaning softly as he swallowed it down, a bit of it leaking from the corner of his mouth. He sucked the man gently through his orgasm, cleaning up any bit he might have missed before he pulled off of him. 

Sonny panted heavily, letting the man’s hair go to slump against the counter for a moment before he grabbed Rafael’s arms. “C’mere, c’mere.” he pulled him up and kissed him deeply, the bit of cum Rafael had missed on his chin smearing onto Sonny’s own.

Once he'd collected himself a bit, the younger man shoved Rafael’s pants down a bit and spun him around to face the mirror, taking ahold of his cock to jerk him quick and dirty, just the way Rafael liked it when they didn’t have much time.

The older man whined, bucking his hips into Sonny’s hand. His boyfriend was pressed up against his back, grinding into his ass while he bit and sucked at his throat, forcing the older man to watch them in the mirror.

It was the way Sonny whispered “I love you. Love you so much, Rafi.” that did him in. He turned his head to kiss the younger man hard, muffling his moans as he spilled over the counter and the floor.

After giving themselves a few moments to cool down, Rafael fixed them both back up, making sure Sonny’s suit and tie were flawless. He even carded his fingers through the younger man’s hair to get his coif back into place with a soft smile. “I’m gonna head out first. I want to be there for the verdict. Is that okay?”

“Of course. Maybe..maybe it’s time everyone knew.” Sonny murmured, still a little bit disoriented and lax from how hard Rafael had made him cum.

The older man practically beamed at that; they’d been keeping it low profile for Sonny’s sake. “I’d really like that. I’m gonna go catch up with Liv.” He stole one more sweet kiss before he left the bathroom.

-

When Sonny finally came out, wiping his chin and lips with a damp paper towel -  _ dammit Rafael _ \- Rollins was waiting for him. She noticed how dazed he seemed, still faintly trembling every now and again. 

“Hey, are you okay?” she took in the sight of him flushed and a bit sweaty, wiping his mouth. She frowned in concern. “Did you just throw up?”

“What? No.” Sonny shook his head. He took in her look of confusion, cursing himself internally. He couldn’t say ‘hey, I’m fine, Barba just sucked my soul out through my cock in the bathroom to help calm me down.’ So instead, he decided to double back and nodded. “Okay, yeah. Feels like the jury’s been out for days.” There, that was good. And it wasn’t a lie.

“It’s been three hours..”

“Look it’s just.. it's different when it’s your case.”

“Come on, let’s take a walk. Get you some fresh air.” The blonde squeezed his shoulder gently. 

Just as they started walking, Sonny checked his phone as it dinged in his suit pocket. He took it out to check, his face turning a bit more serious. “Hold that thought. The Jury’s back.”

-

Sonny chugged down about half of his water before he stood to face the judge and the jury to hear the verdict.

"Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked as the bailiff passed the paper to a juror. 

“We have your honor." The man replied. "We find the defendant, Markeevious Ryan, guilty.”

Sonny could hear a chorus of cheers from the gallery, could see Monica light up with gratitude, her friends hugging her, before she hugged Olivia so tightly. He felt a burst of pride as he gathered his things into his brief case. People started filing out, and he came through the small gate to the pews, receiving a hug himself from Monica.

He could see the pride on Olivia’s face, and even a little bit on Amanda’s. But what really got him, was how brightly Rafael was smiling at him. “You did so good, Sonny. I’m so proud of you.” The older man hugged him close.

Sonny didn’t miss the look of surprise on Amanda’s face, so he solidified her theory he had no doubt she had going on in her head by pressing a sweet kiss to Rafael’s temple. “Thank you, Rafi.”

When they pulled apart, he squeezed Amanda’s shoulder gently, letting the others head out first before he followed behind with her. “I’ll explain everything."

“You’d better.” she huffed, but she wasn’t mad, not in the least.

Once they’d all gotten outside, Monica brightened up, giving Olivia and Sonny a warm smile. “I want to show you guys something.

-

The billboard was beautiful. What it represented, it made his heart soar. So this is what it felt like; to take care of the victim and get justice for them. It had been incredibly stressful but, frankly, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Remember, Comments and Kudos keep me motivated! :) <3


End file.
